Neverwinters Hero
by xjess92x
Summary: This is the story the hero of Neverwinters journey, while being torn between the morals instilled by his tribe, and his own sadistic thoughts, Discontinued for the time being to focus on what I consider my better story. May continue later
1. The gatecaptain

Neverwinter Nights fanfiction- Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not that there much point writing anything after disclaimer but I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. All credit goes to Bioware. **

(Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so I'm just going to try and make a novel of Neverwinter nights. Still I'll try to make it interesting (probably fail miserably), and change the story bit… and yes my humor is most probably corny and bad but sighs such is life.  Oh and there might be violence, language etc.)

_Leonal Bendt_

_I request your assistance in a matter of great urgency. As you may have heard the fair city of Neverwinter is being ravaged by a plague, incurable by our clerics and priests. I come to you with a plea that you will journey to Neverwinter, and train at the academy of Neverwinter in order to help save my city. I await you in hope._

_Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande_

I re-read the note as I approached the gate of the quarantined city, to check that I did indeed get that note and not just randomly imagined it. Yes I'm a very random person. But then again who wouldn't be in disbelief. So the famous Elvin paladin of Tyr famed throughtout faerun has personally sent me an invitation to this legendary academy of Neverwinter. Yeah that was hard enough to believe. But what exactly did she expect me and the rest of the other "adventurers" to do about a plague that can't be cured? Systematize funerals? I suppose it was this curiosity that drove me here. That and having most of my friends living in Neverwinter who are probably being slaughtered by the plague or are already dead, but that's incidental and getting off the point. Neverwinters grand walls now towered over me as I approached along with what I did not yet know would be an adventure to change my whole life.

Still this is a thought I made sure to keep to myself (for now) as I approached the guard at the gate who peered at me with a blatant look at disapproval. As sarcastic and hard to get a long with as I like to be I decided that questioning the motives of Neverwinters second in command was in all probability a bad idea. The guard looked me up and down first surveying my jet black hair, quite long, and wet that was strewn across the my dark, weathered, face and gave me a look that was almost demonic. His eyes then wandered over my face, along my scar that etched deep into my skin across my eye. But his gaze lingered longest when he looked up at my eyes. My eyes are really strange; so pale that they could be classed as white if you could not distinguish it ever so slightly from the rest of my eye. But enough about my damn eyes.

I coughed impatiently. "Are you going to stand in my way all day or are you going to stop trying to decide if I'm an evil minion of darkness from my face, and let me through?" I was weary from the vicious storm I had just journeyed through to get here, and was in no mood to be surveyed at by some moron as though he'd just scraped me off the bottom of his shoe. He looked confused for a moment and then spoke "Oh of course my lord. Your wish is my command. No I cannot let you in you blithering idiot. This city is under quarantine by order of Lord Nasher Alagondor. But I pray you tell me. What business have you here? Usually I have to stop people stampeding out and yet here you stand trying to enter a city stricken by the wailing death. Are you bloody mad?"

"Quite possibly" I replied dryly "But Lady Aribeth has requested my presence here whether you think I'm mad or not, so I am going to enter that city. Now! So get the hell out of my way before I slit your throat" - (part of me hoped he wouldn't move, but that would not be the best start in a new city, even if he was a stupid bastard). Quickly he scanned the note that I had thrust upon him only moment before, and gestured the other guard to open the gate. "You'd do well stranger" The guard said stopping me with his hand for a moment before I entered, and emphasizing the syllables in stranger "to keep a civil tongue here, and that temper of yours under control lest you get bitte…" But he never got the chance to finish for at that moment I reached up grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, and watched as he fell to his knees in pain at the distinct and crisp snap in his arm. Ah I love the sounds of bones breaking in the early hours of the morning. "I'll bear that in mind" I spat at him before gingerly stepping over his cowering body. It's true that I have a fierce temper, which I suppose is one of the reasons I was exiled from my village. Well not exactly exiled but sent away until I could prove my selves to the ever so "wise" and "enlightened" ones. The people cast me out because my people are supposed to stay clear and level headed, focused on "the mission". I was never any good at this as you may have already guessed.

So here I am. Great! That's how I start life in this new city. I really do need to keep my temper under the control, but my temperament is genetic- one of my ancestors was a demon, and I inherited his vicious side, and then I'm sort of Sadistic, which is even more disturbing because it's not inherited. What's more is demons do not liked to be mocked, taunted, summoned, commanded or generally conversed with at all- and so it can be overlooked. Not that I didn't like to talk, I mean I'm not actually a demon myself but I won't stand for insults from people. I never become attached to a place, as people who are exiled must "prove there worth again" to become re-accepted, and as a result I was constantly on the move, so usually I wasn't too concerned about what kind of impression I made but with this quarantine I could be here for a while by the looks of it. And the looks of it are grim. We are definitely not here to bury the dead- namely because the dead aren't being buried. I watch as the pile of decaying bodies', with faces once so full of joyful, exuberant life (the thoughts sickening isn't it) burn into ash. I shouldn't have let that guard get me riled. Then again perhaps I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Still what's done is done (yes I know I'm stating the obvious) and I can't be bothered worrying about it. That would take way too much effort. Slowly I make my way to this academy and my new life of goodness and virtue. Why am I not optimistic this is going to work out?

(Authors comment: okay this isn't getting to the point very fast and if you managed to read my bad writing right to the end that you deserve a medal. I won't even mention my bad jokes sighs. I promise it'll get more interesting, and to the point I just wanted to introduce the character. Oh and sorry if it's confusing about this mission and stuff, but I will clear it up in later chapters.Anyway please read and reveiw to let me know what you think so that ican write better stuff. It does get better after this chapter so please read on and give it a chance)


	2. The academy

**Neverwinter Nights- The academy**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Neverwinter nights and its characters I don't (but maybe some day… I am saving up looks hopeful). All credit goes to Bioware.**

(Authors note: okay this is my next chapter in my plot to take over the world by killing them with bad humor and sadistic thoughts. Sorry if this chapter makes you more confused… the way I write things often does, but I'll try not to shifty eyes. Anyway this chapter will probably have language, violence, (though it'll be mild in this chapter… err I think) etc though I haven't decided yet, and now I've finished with my note the size of an essay without further ado I give you the next chapter of Neverwinters hero.)

I stared up at the grand stone walls of the academy, my new home for the next few weeks. The lessons where overall undemanding, and I sailed through my lessons with ease. Then again as I am… or was a villager of sanctimonia, a proeliator of divinus- basically a fighter of the divine. Trained since birth to "protect the innocent, destroy all evil, be righteous in the face of ev…" you get the picture. Yes I know I don't seem like it but that's a product of the devils blood in me. My temper gets me into a lot of trouble sometimes, and well one time it took me way too far. In any case what I did is not of concern. I only know that to be re-accepted I must prove myself worthy- and now I have to work twice as hard because I proved that once again I can't control my temper by innocently breaking the bloody bastards arm. My tribesmen where sure to know of that already through my link with them. If I weren't trying to redeem my past I'd make that guard pay for what he made me do. But that won't get me anywhere, even if it would be a lot of fun to kick the crap out of him. In any case I'm unlikely to ever be reaccepted. The exile made me kind of bitter, and sadistic. Just a tad, and now I'm not sure I'm capable of good. Oh sure I protect the innocent when I have to, but I like to hurt them a lot more. But what's a bit of sadistic cynicism between friends eh? I really don't care about my tribe but it's the only place that I can live comfortably according to my own customs which I grew up with in accordance with the tribe, and "the mission" allows me to kill more people, so I suppose I'd better try.

In any case that's enough about my past. It was beginning to distract me from the final test as corporal Dendy stood once more and charged at me. This would not seem a fair fight to a casual observer; him stampeding at me in full armor, longsword trailing swiftly with him, while I stood there unarmed, with no armor but the incredibly strong gauntlets made out of a metal blessed by the gods (or so I was told, not that I ever really paid much attention, given I would have only been 12 when I was given them so what can you expect.), covering my forearms and hands, and my black outfit hanging loosely on my skin, etched with the sacred silver designs of my tribe. But I was trained proficiently in martial combat and Dendy's attack where laughable. Dendy's sword struck at my chest. Blocking with my gauntlets in rapid succession as he struck I could see the sparks of heat coming off the gauntlets yet still they remained unmarked. I span around kicking him in the gut. Having seen his surprise at the blow I took advantage striking at his hand to disarm him, listening to the clatter of cold steel and it struck the floor, and moving with a sudden agility you would not expect from someone as tall as me stepped round his back grappling his throat with one arm, and using my other to hold his own arms pressed against his chest. He was neutralized. What did I tell you- absurd ease. This is one of the instructors who are training the great defenders of Neverwinter? I had to stifle a laugh. What kind of heroes are they training here; I remember thinking as the man squirmed against my grasp like a helpless, little toddler?

Panting slightly from his exertion, and the "accidental" chokehold I used when he tried to free himself, Dendy told me that I had passed the final test (as if I didn't already know), and instructed me to the graduation chambers where Lady Aribeth was bestowing blessings. Maybe I'll finally learn exactly what I'm supposed to be doing here, and why I should give a damn what happens to this city. These are not my people I'm trying to protect. No. These are the people that discriminate against me, spit on me in the streets, because they think that my people are some kind of obsessing murdering, cult. We seldom make ourselves known to outsiders, and so people do not understand the truth of what we do. My order is in short a group of assassins. But we punish only the guilty. The select few innocents who know people from my tribe would tell you that. I don't know why I continue to use the word "we". Its not a "we" anymore.

Lady Aribeth stood about 15 feet away, surveying the graduated of her academy. The last hope of for her city, and when they all green whelps that is probably not a good thing. It was some time before she noticed me standing in the corner, where a nice shaded place concealed me from most of the graduation hall, and their annoying gazes that seemed to follow me everywhere. Apparently it had leaked out that I was invited here by the just defender of Neverwinter, and since I've been getting attention that I definitely do not want. Attention leads to conversation, which leads to argument, and of course inevitable snapping of certain bones, which does not help me to become accepted in a society where I'm already despised by 90, who are ignorant enough to believe that I'm a murderous fiend. Well I suppose I myself am, but the principal still remains. They've judged me before I even have a chance to beat them into last week. And it's not like I'd kill them… just hospitalize them so I really don't see what all the fuss is about. And they only hate me because of my order. My order are not murderers like myself. Hmmm I'm supposed to be a holy warrior aren't I? Well that's what happens when you get cast out into the cold. You become a bitter, sadistic, violent bastard. But this really confuses me. Sometimes I can feel virtuous and honest- which I suppose is because of the goodness and virtues instilled in me since birth- and want to actually help people for crying out loud. Then others I'm the total arse-hole who desires nothing more than to watch them fall to the ground writhing in agony- a product of my experience outside the land of my people. Do I have split personality or something? I was stirred from my thoughts by the soft thuds of the Paladin footfalls, as she strode with purpose towards me. I came out of the corner slightly as I saw her approach.

She gazed levelly at me as she spoke in voice calm, and soothing, but at the same time demanded awe and respect. "Congratulations Leonal. You have completed your training at the academy, and are ready to help defend Neverwinter" (I was ready before. These instructors are so bloody thick they couldn't teach a rabbit to hop). "I have been waiting for you to graduate, so that I could bestow upon you a blessing and ask a favour of you" she continued "however I notice you did not come to receive one". (Why the hell would I want a blessing, and do I look like I do "favours") However I kept this out of my voice as I remembered my previous thought on insulting Nashers right hand man… err woman rather. "My lady I prefer to remain unseen in the shadows"

"Yes I noticed" she replied with an absent minded glance around my chosen area of gloom. "I know that it must be difficult for you to come here, and help us" (what the hell would this bitch know about my life.) "And I do thank you. However acts of senseless violence, like your attack on the gate captain will not help you to fit in" she said staring at me with a sudden piercing gaze. Though her eyes remained impartial and her voice calm I could still sense her distain in that last comment. So the Paladin disapproved. There's a surprise. I was bursting with a number of unpleasant reports, and also to point out that there's no such thing as senseless violence. "I sometimes allow my emotion to get the better of me. Forgive me" This apology nearly choked my throat. Why oh why did I come here. Aribeth seemed pleased with my answer. Can this get any worse? I'm in danger of becoming a good person… or at least seeming like one. "Well perhaps after the graduation ceremony we can speak in private. I could use your… But she never finished (and not might I add because I had broken any of her limbs). That moment a two dozen or so mages, clad in black robes appeared, and began casting excruciatingly painful spells at the students. Oh a battle with people who know how to fight. Finally something fun to do!

(Authors note: Well if you like this i'm glad, if you don't you've got common sense. Anyway like it or not. Let me know.)


	3. Attack!

**Neverwinters "Hero"- Chapter 3- Attack!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Neverwinter Nights or any of its characters, excusing Leonal, and maybe some other characters I might make up. Anyway all credit goes to Bioware**

(Authors note: Okay I'm going to **try **and make my writing better in this one, but I really just wanted to get started or I would never bother. Chapter might contain violence, language etc as usual. So that's it)

I barely had time to register Lady Aribeth call, as she commanded the troops to arms, before I was face to face with one of the masked assailants. In the slit for his eyes I could see his eyes full of malice, and hatred- a lot like me then. He began to chant in a tongue unfamiliar to me, but it was easily recognizable as a spell. Well that figures as a fireball began to conjure at his fingertips. Obviously I needed to act fast, and so without hesitation I punched out at him, striking his chest. The man, clearly surprised by the power of my attack, stumbled back slightly, his concentration broken. However the mage had already regained his composure and had begun to chant once more. Some people just never learn. I kicked at him in the gut, followed by a sweep to the legs, before finishing fatally with a stomp to the neck.

All around I could see the failed attempts of the students as they began to fall with cries of anguish to the wizards might. At that moment I felt searing pain in my left shoulder where another antagonist had cast some kind of what appeared to be light at me.

I stumbled back to the wall, and felt my shoulder stiffen, and burn. Damn it. He was going to pay dearly for that. I charged striking a blow to his face, but my attempted strike at his knee failed as he dodged. This mage however wasn't so stupid. Instead of trying to cast once more, he equipped himself with his quarterstaff and began to strike. Wizards are no warriors but I was injured. I managed to evade his attacks, weaving at the strikes that came my way, but I was not going to be able to win through fist fight that much I realised, even in the heat of battle when my temper peaked. From the inside of my left gauntlet I drew my only weapon. A short knife, the hilt engraved with a silver dragon, and its fire wrapping round the its body, to the effect that it started to overlap onto the blade, which was etched with silver designs, similar to those on my garments. A masterpiece if I do say so myself. Now where was I? Ah yes the fight… My blows where not as co-coordinated as they should have been, barely scratching at his chest, with my stiff lunges. He gave a defiant sneer. That was it! I told you I do not like to be taunted. In a last show of strength, while rage bled into my heart, my arm thrust upwards, as his neck became impaled on my dagger while the crimson blood ran freely down my arm, and decorated the floor. It was a moment before I let him fall to the ground as I the last gleam of life left his eyes, and fell into darkness.

The graduation hall was now littered with corpses, so much so that they resembled the streets of Neverwinter. Lady Aribeth and I the only survivors stood in the graduation chamber, but only for a moment as she came running over to me, away from the mound of corpses- wizards obviously dead by her hand, some with their heads severed (hmmm maybe I like her better than I thought). She noticed my wound and began to intone a healing spell, as I felt my shoulder relax under the might of Tyr. "Thanks" I muttered. I loathed having to be grateful. She however, paid that no attention. "You must listen quickly" her voice was hurried, and anxious. "I believe that this attack was no random slaughter. A short time ago certain creatures of exceptional importance where brought here, and to the stables. We believe we may be able to extract a cure from them. More than likely the attack was magically centered on me. You must go in my stead. Hurry now" she spoke as she forced a key into my hand, and ushered me through the door. This was most probably because I would have protested had she not. Number 1, I don't want to paint the walls with my brains because of some damn creatures, curing a town I couldn't give a shit about. Going out on my own against dozens of attackers is surely a foolish thing to do. Number 2, this sounded like a command. I do not obey commands.

I had no time to reflect upon this however as another mage appeared in front of me. "Where the hells Aribeth" screamed the minion of evil (we could have got along under different circumstances). "Bah, never the matter, you'll die now". With that he disappeared and there stood two goblins. Goblins? Goblins? Pissing Goblins have killed 200 hundred or so students. The same little foul runts that I used to prod with a stick as a youngster, so that I could see its ire; tormenting can be so much fun. This was pitiful- I guess I'd just have to help the academy. No one else seemed able. A moment later I was well on my way to the stables, with a tell tale trail of goblin blood behind me. A student I did not recognize lay cowering on the floor, abject terror on his face as the mage, prepared to kill the "soldier". The spell caster saw nothing of me as I crept up behind her, nor new nothing of her death, for merely moment later she fell in a crumpled heap, while I felt morbid satisfaction at having snapped her pretty neck.

The student opened his mouth to speak but what he would have said I'll never know. I had greater priorities, and I was obligated to complete them now that I had agreed to do so- damn the customs of my tribe. The stables where disorganized, and disheveled, the cages smashed and broken. The last of the creatures fled into the night, while I dispatched a few… well I would say troublesome goblins, but they're not really troublesome. Well against anyone with half a brain so that rules out most of the people here. Two men, an elf, and a human stood, mouths agape at there surroundings. They where both clerics judging by the robes, though one was a young man and the other looked old geezer looked as though he could have been my granddad. "Damn it Fenthick. The academy has failed, and our cure gone, thanks to the carelessness of your lover the "great defender". And who? Who is this whelp that stands before us now? (Whelp? I've coughed up worse insults. He could at least bother to make something worth retorting to)

"I'm Leonal Bendt, and I have come from Lady Aribeth"

"Pffth, fine job you did of protecting the creatures oh so fantastic student"

"Might have escaped your attention Grandpa but you were here to protect them to, or did you forget that in your old age? Oh no wait I've got it- you couldn't get here in time because you think you did your back in."

"Why, you insolent little…" At that moment the younger one, Fenthick cut in. "please it does us no good to fight amongst ourselves (says who?) Desther looked as though he might retort, but left abruptly instead. "Please you must forgive Desther, he means no harm (no but I do), and he is greatly upset by this. "I am Acolyte Fenthick Moss, priest of Tyr and companion of Lady Aribeth. You must help us recover the Waterdhavian creatures (I don't have to do anything, but I suppose if I ever want to go home I'll should start somewhere)

"Alright" I finished finally with a sigh "I'll help you if I must" Fenthick seemed taken aback by my exasperation, and the reluctance in my comment, and in response he said "we must all do our part Leonal (why?). I will meet you in the halls of justice later this week" With that he left as a quickly as the other had. So this is my life I thought as I looked at the carnage that befell it- and oh God how I love it

(Authors note: Okay thats chapter 3- please read and review even if you hate it- I can take it :). Reviews make me better so I can write better stories for you)


	4. Halls of justice and a Hangover

**Neverwinters Hero- Halls of justice and a hangover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights… yet. Give me time. Anyway Bioware gets all credit.**

(Authors note: Okay this is chapter four. Please, please, please read and review, even if its crap it makes me feel better to know people have read my crap. Then I can change it so that it's not crap. Or you might like it… long shot but please read and review anyway)

The days blared into one spinning dizzy headache… a mixture of hard liquor and painkillers as I gradually began to drink myself into a wreck of a man. I hate towns. I'm getting the "he's an assassin, and will cut your throat before you blink" looks again. As usual. Not that I care, but the attention is infuriating. Bloody ingrates- I come all this way too help them and this is how they repay me. I mean the rock thrown at my head really was not necessary. Neither was my ensuing course of action… but I just won't go there.

Once more I set my glass back down on the counter after the umpteenth shot, shaking my head slightly against the dizziness, while feeling repulsed by the stink of this town, as the bodies burn into ash and there remains flit through the breeze of the city like snow flakes of decay and death. This was depressing sight… even for me. So I had retreated to the taverns in the docks, sharing my time with the other "cut-throats", and murderers. I raised my head ready to pound my liver some more, when I was interrupted by a rather puny sickly looking lad. "Um excuse me sir" he spoke quietly as though afraid of me- though he probably was. If I wasn't completely pissed I might have acknowledged that he'd referred to me as sir. But I was, so… "What the fuck do you want, shorty. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I… I'm s-s-orry to disturbed you sir" He stammered "but I have a message from Lady Aribeth. Yo… you… are to meet with her at the hall of justice tomorrow, sir"

"Tomorrow you say?" I grunted hoarsely, as he nodded, nervously "Right. Well what are you standing there for? Go on-piss off home" With that he scampered from view as quickly as he could. I smirked, before heaving myself up intending to crash on my cot that I shared with a thousand insects.

Blinding light broke into my eyes as I awoke, the morning after. My head thundered like a train wreck, while the bruises on my body voiced there complaint at the tavern brawl I had "accidentally" started during the short journey to the stairs. I stood up stiffly from the position I had been knocked out from on the floor, and rested against the wall as I tasted the metallic tang of dry blood on my teeth and lips. Ah good times. Staggering slightly from my rigid, tense muscles, I made my way to the dingy space that could be called a bathroom attached to my room. The cracked mirror revealed my thick black hair to be scruffily dashed across my face, which I began to comb with splayed fingers, back behind my ears, while I rinsed the blood out of my mouth out, before shocking my system with some cold water, and surveying the old scar covering my left eye. That taught me a thing or too about not letting personal emotion interfere with what you have to do... you don't get a choice on who you have to fight.

Half an hour later Fenthick stood before me in the temple of Tyr, along with, regrettably, Desther. What with these too- are they attached at the hip or something. "Ah Leonal you have arrived." (Well that's stating the obvious) "We have catalogued the damage at the academy and are now in need of your help" (yet another obvious point, why bother speaking at all)

"Yes and it took the blighter long enough to get here" Desther added "You see how Aribeth decides that she would rather trust this murderer, this foul villain than my Helmites. Pffft" I noted the hatred in every syllable of Aribeth that he spoke. But it was nothing compared to the fury that raged in my heart. Murderer? Foul villain? Perhaps I should leave the tossers in this dump to deal with there own problems. I was oh so dying to watch his face cave in to my fist, but that would have proved his point.

"Murder? And who exactly have I murdered? I'm curious to know" I knew I was a murderer. But he was judging me of my order, not my crimes unrelated.

"Filth!" he spat back "You know damn well what your type do. You disgust me"

"No please you'll have to elaborate" I replied a fake look of curiosity on my face, as well as calm. I was not really calm. I was livid. It would be so easy to smash the brazier on his head- to laugh at the agony I could inflict, but I could be smarter than that.

"Hmphhh" was all he snorted back before turning on his heel and striding to one of the sick with word of comfort as though trying to prove a point of his own superior morals. I knew it was because he couldn't answer- he had no idea what my tribe does… or what I've done. It actually felt rather satisfying to prove someone wrong for once. Fenthick after looking quite puzzled at my response to Desther insults told me that his Lady Aribeth awaited me in the next chamber.

As the door edged open revealing another room of grand stone smothered in sickness, and despair, I saw Lady Aribeth standing to one side, her beauty and confidence lighting a beacon of hope. Did I really just think that- I must be getting soft? Hope… It's a fable.

"Greetings Leonal Bendt. We did not get a chance to speak properly at the academy. I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande (yes I think we got that far before) I have been waiting for you"

"Well duh" I said in an undertone.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh nothing" (Fuck! She wasn't meant to hear that) "I was delayed by Desther" She rolled her eyes at this with an exasperated sigh.

"Did you get into a fight with him?"

"No I did not, and I resent the implication" I knew damn well that it was a perfectly reasonable question.

"You misunderstand me. I assumed Desther would have provoked a fight" I think that the statement was at least 5o per cent a lie, but this shocked me none the less, though I wasn't about to let her know that.

"He did" I replied bluntly "You don't think much of him do you?" I smirked. This was more of a statement than a question, but she answered anyway.

"Desther" she began "does not see eye to eye with me. He is constantly accusing me of lack of faith, and takes every given opportunity to undermine my authority" Through this short sentence I could see the anger building behind her eyes "The moron believes in his superiority to everyone, and everything. And all the while he proclaims to anyone who will listen that I'm no true follower of Tyr…" Her speech continued to say basically that Desther's a bastard… or well something to that effect (she is a paladin after all). I was both surprised and I must admit amused that this sudden outburst, that had caused nearby nurses to startle in alarm. By God if she gets this angry there's hope for me yet (the last parts either a joke or wishful thinking trust me). "…Frankly I'll be glad when he leaves my life forever." Having realised what she'd done she composed herself. "Forgive my outburst. The plague has strained me greatly" (Yeah sure… the plague. She's not being very honest for a paladin. Why can't she just admit she thinks he's a total arsehole?)

"Of course my Lady"

"Anyway" she continued "I have called you here to ask you to help Neverwinter in its time of need. You are one of only a handful of survivors from the academy"

"So to shorten this- basically you called me here to tell me that you want me to go out in to your city to find the Waterdhavian creatures, which we don't have any idea where they are or if they're alive."

Aribeth seemed taken aback. "Uh- well yes, but we also need you to look for information on who masterminded the attack. The fate on Neverwinter may depend on your mission" (The masterminded plot of who sent 200 goblins to kill the students? Doesn't seem well masterminded to me… but such is life)

"Well, no pressure then" She smiled slightly at this.

"I'm afraid that our situation is dire, and we are desperate" (Great so now I'm a last resort.) "I will begin immediately Lady Aribeth" Before I left she gave me a stone of recall so I could teleport back to the temple of Tyr, and some gold for supplies (I neglected to tell her I didn't need any- I travel well supplied always. Still, it's always good to pocket a hundred gold here and there).

"Please, please sir you must help me!" A panic stricken woman came running over to me the moment I left the halls of justice. Oh God ho my head hurts, I'm in no mood for panicked distressing damsels.

"Must I?"

"But… but…"

"Oh, never mind. What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"The prison… it's been over run… the prisoners… they escaped… I"

"Bloody hell, I get the picture. Pull yourself together, while I look into it" She looked quite hurt at my dismissal of her as I walked past. Good! Asking me for help. The assassin. The murderer. Speaking of which… "Leo" A strong male voice called out. I turned to find myself face to face with two of my order.

"Kastin, Sera" I spoke giving a nod of respect to each. Kastin Fynolt, the speaker, was a half elf, with short brown hair. I always liked Kastin; he was a good friend to me… before it happened. His companion Sera Aylomen was human. She was quite pretty I must admit, though we never really got to know here properly. "Might I ask what you're doing here? And how you got in? This city is under quarantine you know"

"We where in the town when the quarantine struck, completing orders you know" Sera replied. That seemed so much like a dig. But getting pissed at members of my order would be stupid. I'd never be reaccepted. I was going to have to walk on eggshells. "The masters have heard of your assistance to this town. But we are not entirely convinced of your morals yet, so we've been sent as… help" She spoke the last word carefully as though choosing the right one.

"So basically you're my watchers?" So it's not enough that they can red every one of my thoughts through my link, they have to send some lackeys to check that I don't bite.

"You know how it is Leo, but Sera will be completing are other orders, so you're stuck with me" I nodded with understanding

"Well, you coming or not? There's a prison break awaiting us"

(Well that's chapter 4. Please review. This chapter goes quite slow but I wanted to introduce some new characters. I'll be switching between the characters from now on. Anyway as I said please R&R)


	5. Ghosts that won't die

**Neverwinters Hero chapter 5- Ghosts that won't die**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or its characters, so Bioware gets the credit.**

(Authors note: I can't remember if I said this last time but I'll be switching between characters from now on. This chapter will be more about revealing some of the past e.t.c Anyway that's it. Please read and review)

**Leonal:**

The last of the prisoners on the level fell with a thud to the floor, after I had slashed at his throat and watched the river of red life flow out of him. "I see you have not forgotten the

ways of our order Leonal" I surveyed at the body a while longer, before moving on, through a door. Kastins presence always had a strange affect. It was different to be around

someone who knew what I had done. Like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Whenever he was around I could remember myself, and I felt a great calm- still as

sadistic as ever though don't worry.

"Come, lets go see if this devourer is as tough as they say" As we entered the room, a huge lumbering half-orc attacked us (he didn't know what he was getting himself into). I

managed to avoid the edge of its axe as it swung it above its head, and stood in a ready stance to attack

"Leo, go for the cure. I'll take care of this hulk" Kastins voice rang out. (Damn I so wanted to kill the bugger as well). I took only once glance back before leaving the room into

the darkness of a dungeon type of place, lit dimly by a few torches suspended on the walls.

**Kastin:**

The beast stood 10 feet away, surveying me. "Die puny mortal". It must have escaped his attention that he too was mortal. Stupid beast, but not to be underestimated. It charged

with a roar for a battle cry, while I ducked out of its path with a knee to the gut. It doubled over, but was up a moment later seemingly enraged. I punched at its throat and heard

its strangled cry briefly before it was cut of by my arm twisting its own back.

With sudden strength it threw me into the wall where I landed dazed, the wind knocked out of me. "I win" It came over me prepared to strike with a slow and powerful blow. I

tripped it with a sweep to the legs, swiftly pulled my blade form my gauntlet (it was identical to Leonals and all of the order) and held it to the creatures' throat, plunging it into the

heart of darkness. No mercy should be shown to anyone- were taught that since birth.

**Leonal:**

In the room I could see four maybe guard patrolling the perimeter of the room, seemingly unaware of there surroundings. The Gaoler stood in the middle. Moving swiftly I swept

through the darkness like the shadow I am, slaughtering the guards in silence. Only the Gaoler remained. "You shall die here". We fought briefly before I killed him, but this was

only the start of the battle. From his body materialized a repulsive creature, resembling a brain, blood seeping off its body as it slithered along the floor. It dived at me moving just

slow enough for me to get out of the way, with a roll and landing in the defensive position my knife held on its side in front of my torso, my other hand just behind it. Its claws

bared ready to attack again. But I was ready; I slashed out with my knife as I dodged wounding the beast. Wounded it may have been, but it was still dangerous (what's with me

I'm starting to sound like Kastin- this can't be good) It crept into the shadows forcing me to follow. I moved silently stalking the thing, which was becoming increasingly difficult

because I couldn't see it. "Arrghhh". It crashed onto my head biting and snarling, its claws and teeth scratching at every part of me they could. The bloody bastard can climb

walls! Slashing blindly I managed to land a blow on it, as it fell still. Dead. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I reached down and cut the brain from it, as its black blood

protruded from its severed vein spat at me.

**Aribeth:**

The dead all around me moaned in pain, and I felt a great sadness burden my heart. These people. My people. Suffering. It made me choke in my throat. I heard the moan of

another before they passed away from a life once held so dear, into no return. It was then that I saw Leonal and another appear through the portal. The other man looked similar

to Leonal but he was older, and lacked the rugged handsomeness that Leonal possessed. On there approach I realised the reasoning behind the strange, and startled stares of the

nurses. Leonal was covered in blood that dripped from his hair, and stained his body. I ran as fast as I could panicked that our savior was bleeding to death. He must have

noticed for the first words he spoke were "Don't worry. It's not mine". I realised a moment later that he was holding out a strange item in his hand- a brain in fact. "Oh thank

Tyr" I cried. "But you're covered in… Please go through to the back. One of the nurses will direct you to a place that you wash and rest for the night" He bowed slightly before

departing. Strange- he didn't strike me as the type to show respect. I turned to the other.

**Kastin:**

**"**I am Kastin Fynolt my lady, and I have been directed by my order to watch Leo… and help him of course."

"Watch?" She looked puzzled

"Leonal is… redeeming his passed to be… re-accepted home as it where"

"He was exiled?"

"Yes" I did not elaborate. Leo's tale is his own, and I will not divulge that to anyone. It's quite tragic when I think about it, but such has been his life. I do miss him. Aribeth seemed to sense I would not tell her more so instead she asked a different question.

"Why you?" I considered this for a moment.

"Well… partly because I was already here and partly because I was his mentor"

"I see, ahem… anyway if you would like to rest here for the night one of the nurses will show you the way". With those words I took my leave of her to rest and meditate on the day's events.

**Leonal:**

**…**I watched in horror as I was held fast by 6 men. The knife, the flash of silver… so fatal… so deadly… so painful. And I could do nothing. Nothing. I was pathetic… useless. I

had to watch as everything was taken. Fire engulfed my home, and the knife. It came so quickly. A tear rolled down my cheek, as she fell to the ground- Still. She couldn't be

dead. She couldn't. But she wouldn't move. I called her name over and over, even as sorrow wracked my heart, and the attacker turned on me, I screamed her name. The

blood… it was everywhere. It began to seep towards me and settled around my knees as I wept. Damn it please wake up, wake up... my beloveds blood bathed around me.

Gods please wake up… All the while he laughed, as I called. The laughter rang in my ears… Her eyes stared at me cold, dead and silent… no it couldn't be…

**Aribeth:**

I heard stifled gasps of pain, and sorrow as I walked past one of the rooms. Gasps that turned to shouts. Even through it I could hear the pain… the grief. I knocked. No

answer. I knocked again. No answer. But he moans had stopped, replaced by a whimpering cry. With this I opened the door to find the hero… our savior sat knees hunched to

his chest, shaking uncontrollably from the corner of the dark room.

"Leonal?" He didn't respond "Leonal?" I repeated louder. He looked at me blankly, deadly silent. His voice sounded hoarse and strained as he spoke.

"I'm sorry my lady, I have…" But his voce trailed of into emptiness.

"What has happened?"

"A dream… nothing more" well it was quite obvious that it was more, so I walked the length of the room and squatted next to him

"Dreaming of the past?"

"Things I do not wish to remember"

"Your exile"

"Not exactly". Even now he sounded distant as though he wasn't quite all there. I'm quite certain he wouldn't have told me what he did, had he been. I would have been shoved through the door with a cuss. I waited for him to continue.

"Though it did eventually lead to my exile" He continued "When I was 20 my home was attacked. There were two of us there. Me and… and… Carla"

"Your lover?" I questioned. He nodded before continuing following a deep breath.

"I was held down by six… while the leader tortured, and killed her… I can still hear the screams. What's more is it was my fault"

"Your fault. You are not to blame"

"No? The how come I didn't kill the attacker when I had the chance. I knew he was evil… but he was my brother and I couldn't. I defeated him, but I couldn't finish him. I am supposed to strike without mercy and without emotion and yet I wouldn't kill him. He attacked seeing this" He gestured to his scar "taught me a thing or two about not letting emotion get in the way"

"And that's why you where exiled?"

"No…" I reached out to put a hand of comfort on his shoulder, but he seemed to come back to himself. "Ahem… anyway it's in the past.". With that he stood and left silently, his face was once more an unreadable mask.

**(Authors note: Please read and review. I'm even putting it in bold and thats takes a whole second to click the button so you've got to now :).)**


	6. A brothers embrace

**Neverwinters hero chapter 6- A brothers embrace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights obviously, so the credit must go to Bioware.**

(Authors note: This chapter will continue to the past and feelings. I would ask you to review but I know you won't. Oh well I'll ask anyway. Please review.)

**Leonal:**

Damn it I hadn't had that dream in years… I hadn't had to see…. her die. Why had I seen it tonight? Was it something to do with Kastin? His presence had reminded me of the past.

What's more is I knew what would follow. I would see what I did, with all its horror. I'm afraid to go to sleep. But then there was talking about it… something I had avoided for two years.

Two years where my mind became a warped twisted mess. But what I did after she died. That was sick… evil… and unforgivable. Man these are thoughts I haven't thought for years… back when I cared, when I had compassion. But I'm nothing but a monster. Anyway I should remember to thank Aribeth. Talking to her did help. She didn't have to listen to a tosser like me.

**Kastin:**

I watched Leo dance around the courtyard training grounds, mastering his techniques the way he always did when he was incapable of sleep. This means only one thing though- the dreams are back, and hell will freeze over before he'd go back to sleep tonight. Better keep a watchful just in case he does something stupid…

I watched silently from the shadows as Meladen, a reclusive wizard in the blacklake district was hauled up against the wall, suspended a foot above the ground by Leo. I was right- Leo was trying to fight the phantoms of his dreams again, and the only outlet he would be able to find would be to beat something… tear at it… make it feels as he did. Fury would be pumping through his veins at this very moment, and anyone in his path would fall to it. I had to intervene. I was not going to let him make the same mistakes again.

**Leonal:**

The old fool dangled helpless. Oh it would be so easy just to end it. To take everything from him. And why not? He deserved it didn't he? Hadn't he imprisoned the Dryad? Kept the cure from the city? I became conscious of a familiar hand on my shoulder, one that had once brought comfort to me when I needed it. My mentor. My friend. Kastin.

"Let go" I strained through gritted teeth.

"Leo" His voice was calm, but with more than a hint of warning "Leo don't do this. This isn't you"

"No this wasn't me" I spat back "Maybe you haven't heard but I'm a changed man. He deserves death"

"You can't blame him for what happened" That was too much. I dropped the mage and lashed my arm around striking Kastin to the ground.

"What the fuck would you know about what I'm doing now, about who I am?" I roared. The wizard had gone and in his place I slumped against the wall. Damn. I cursed myself for being so weak. Kastin came over a moment later, and embraced me as a brother. Even after all this time, after what I'd done, he still did. Not that it means much- my own brother betrayed me after all. What am I to do?

**Aribeth:**

I was troubled by the events of the previous night. What had he done that was so terrible to continue to punish himself? Was he just a tortured soul, cruel only because of life's absurdities that we have to endure? I was not surprised to find him gone in the morning, though I wondered and worried about whether he would come back. My worry was misplaced. Leonal appeared through the portal in Tyrs temple only moments after daybreak. But what to say to him. I hadn't been able to do much last night other than smile and nod. He however spoke first…

**Leonal**

"My lady I have returned with the dryad's hair" She looked shocked momentarily but compensated.

"You have done more for this city than you can ever possibly know. We are all eternally in your debt. Please accept this reward for your efforts so far" I didn't want the gold. I didn't want the praise either. I deserve nothing because I am nothing.

"Most gracious of you my Lady, but I need no reward"

"Are you quite certain?"

"Yes. Neverwinter would benefit more for that gold" I wanted to thank her for listening to me last night. If I hadn't spoken my thoughts aloud I might have gone mad, engulfed in the darkness of that small room forever more. "And my Lady…"

"Aribeth" she smiled. "I prefer Aribeth." Oh bloody hell. She'd interrupted me now, and it would be even harder to do. I hated thanking people at the best of times.

"Well… I wanted to… to… thank you for listening to my tale last night. It helped me a lot to talk about it" She looked at me with a kind of understanding I both needed and loathed.

"I thought that I was of very limited help actually but I was glad to be able to help" I nodded, and she continued. "If you do feel like talking about what happened I'm here to listen. And if not, well I respect you privacy." I paused for a moment, considering. I wanted to get this off my chest. For it to leave it forever… but who could possibly understand. Certainly not this stranger and a paladin at that. My thoughts span through my mind. I made my decision.

"Maybe some other time". She nodded with understanding, before tending to her duties. I had made my bed and now I had to lie in it. And no one would be able to help me.

(Authors note: Okay this chapter short to round of this trip to the past. Anyway please read and review)


	7. Deaths arrow

**Neverwinters Hero- Deaths arrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. All credit goes to Bioware.**

(Authors note: I won't be posting as often from now on as I'll be juggling between two stories. I find it helps prevent writers block Sometimes I post a few chapters quickly… other times in won't. Anyway judging by the number of reviews it won't be that much missed so oh well. Anyway… oh screw it you know what I'm going to say.)

**Leonal:**

The still beating heart of the yaun-ti pulsated in my hand, its precious blood cascading down my arm and splattering audibly on the floor, as I ripped it from the chest of the foul beast.

This bugger had raised an undead army to meet and greet us. How nice. Who says hospitality is dead? My mentor strode over to me as he eyed the fragment of a cure, before stating that we should get back and report our findings to Aribeth.

She of course was delighted by this most recent news saying how proud she was of us. She knew I was a good person all along. Strange… someone could have bothered to tell me.

**Kastin:**

I was worried about Leo. I knew the dreams still bothered him but he was a closed book. He would never speak of it.

He would never admit his weakness. Not to admit our weaknesses allows them to be exploited and for us to express them in ways we shouldn't (he had just ripped the heart out of a live yaun-ti with his bare hands after all.)

I was going to have to watch him. If I didn't who else would? As his mentor I'm supposed to remain impartial and report to our faithful masters exactly what I see, but I know he is better than what he seems- he just doesn't believe that. His actions here in Neverwinter alone proved that- he had returned hope to it even if he didn't believe hope existed.

I could sense the anticipation from Aribeth and Fenthick as me and Leo departed once more in search for the final reagent to the cure. The blood sailors had recently had some strange activity and I'd bet my left arm that they had something to do with this.

Further investigations regarding Venguals (the leaders) lover. Vengual had wanted to lure Nasher out of retirement? I'll never understand these people so long as I live.

**Leonal:**

Caleb fell as Kastin beat him to the floor before driving his dagger in to the chest of the now deceased blood sailor. Vengual had two archers at the ready, their arrows visibly trembling as we approached.

However, much to my surprise and agitation (I like a good fight) Vengual made no attempt to keep the creature from me. The cockatrice- after all this he was just going to hand it over.

Vengual departed, after proclaiming we would meet again one day. I somehow doubted that.

Kastin turned to me and I knew what he was going to say.

We should return… we have the cure etc. They all say the same thing now-a-days. "Leo we should… Le… Arrghhh" He stumbled forward, blood dribbling along his mouth, as he unevenly lunged forward before falling to his knees, the arrow that stuck out of his back shining with something I could only assume a was a poison subject.

"Kastin!" I shouted his name, before looking wildly around. Where did the arrow come from? Then I felt it… the arrow that smashed into my Achilles tendon. My knee gave way as a constant wave of arrows fired at me. I strained to find the stone of recall. If I could find it Kastin would be alright. I hadn't led him to his death. The betrayal of my people, which made him come here, had not been the reason for his downfall. It couldn't… it wouldn't… Kastin what have I done? The stone fell deeper into the pocket of my robes, as an arrow ripped through my stomach, and I fell with a crash onto my back. I could feel its rough texture as my fingers brushed the stone, and the pain in my stomach strained me. I would get that stone if it was the last thing I did. I barely registered the arrow that would have struck between my eyes had I not vanished to the temple of Tyr at that moment.

I was safe. Kastin was… Kastin… Kastin. Where the hell was Kastin! As I looked wildly around for answers Lady Aribeth stood a respectful distance away, her head bowed to the floor. "He's… He's… Kastin is…" I couldn't get it out as the word stuck in my throat. To say it would be final… irretrievable. He was here because of me. The thought roared in my head.

"I'm sorry Leonal… we where too late"

_Too late? Too late? That why he was dead then. Because I couldn't reach the stone in time. If I wasn't so useless, he would still be alive. In many stories we are patronized about how good triumphs over evil… but that never happens. Kastin, the best man I knew, who would march to hell if the cause was just, was now dead. While I, the scrapper, the delinquent, the stain on society, the murdering fiend lived. Where's the fucking equality in life. Deep in Neverwinter wood ,a peaceful world of tranquil peace,l a hole in the ground, with only a dagger to mark is now all that is left of Kastin Fynolt. Ultimately were all dead men. We have only a limited time before we leave, and we have to do what we can while we're here. Kastin had always known that. Kastin. My mentor. My friend. My brother._

(Authors note: So that's chapter 7. Please read and review. I know you won't but I'll ask anyway.)


	8. Déjà vu

**Neverwinters Hero chapter 8- Déjà vu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights as things stand so Bioware must take the credit.**

**In response to the review: Thanks for reviewing. Yay my first. I'll try to expand my chapters a bit more, but I do tend to waffle sometimes so bear with me. I understand what you mean by me not going into detail. Part of me didn't want to repeat the story everyone's heard 30,000 times before, but I should have gone into more detail than I did looking back, so I'll try to describe his adventures more from now. Anyway I'll probably be going off a bit from the story now anyway. So I hope you'll keep on reading. stops rambling**

**Leonal:**

Staring down at the shot in my hand my, it began to tremble. I had sat in there for two days since Kastins death, slowly drinking myself into a void of spinning madness. A week I would be here until the cure was ready. And I knew that in this week I was going to be plagued more and more. A great hatred was rising inside me. The beast roared for vengeance that I wanted so badly I could taste it in my mouth… and yet I had been down that road before and I knew exactly where it lead to. Well it leads me to here… the death and destruction that formed my life and turned all around me into a black deceit. The only person… the only person that could help me now lays dead, and all because of my past failures. If I wasn't such a stupid fool to have done what I did Kastin would now live. I wouldn't have even been here. Instead my life would have been dedicated to a purpose… a meaning. But no. A bastard like me can never change. But I needed someone to blame. To hurt. To make them feel as bad as I did. I knew that as familiar evil thoughts began to poison my mind once more. Venguals men had bows. It had to be them. It had to. Didn't it? Could someone else have been there? Followed after me? No it was them. Oh God I was so confused. A sudden rage filled me and I threw the glass against the wall of the tavern causing bystanders to startle and stare in alarm. "Oh fuck off" I roared in my drunken state. Dammit someone had to pay.

On my return to the dock district, I was attacked by the bloodsailors, as I entered there hideaway under the tavern once more. I killed anyone in my path with no emotion. They deserved to die. And death they would have. As the blood protruded form the young man that fell before me I was hit by a memory so powerful it could have knocked me over. The blood of those assassins falling. They fell with nothing and no-one to save them. Bloodied piles lay all around me, where chunks of flesh lay that had been torn so rapidly with a blade of vengeful hate. I remembered the fierce duels, where I struck without mercy, without emotion. I was like a man possessed. No morals. No thought to consequence or what I was doing. Just pure violence remained in my shattered spirit. I suppose such things should be used to explain Armageddon. But that's what it was like for me- the end of the world. That was the day I left myself forever.

Vengual cried out in paid as I kicked him back against the wall. "I gave you… I gave you the creat…" At this I hit him hard in the face, his nose beginning to bleed, and dribble onto the floor. "Please… please…"

"Please? Did you show Kastin such mercy? Did you" I roared landing another blow to the gut that sent him sprawling.

"Kastin… I don't know what you're talking about." Yeah right. I kicked the old whimpering fool several times in the gut.

"You know the man you shot. You rained arrows down upon him. You're nothing but a murdering bastard." With this I grabbed his color and threw him onto a desk, witch promptly snapped under the weight with a distinct crack, and a loud howl of pain form the blood sailor. The stupid bugger wasn't so peaceable before. But now he'd pay.

"I didn't… we'd left"

"Liar" I roared as I stopped once more upon his bloodied form that now writhed under the agonizing pain it was being subjected to. He hadn't seen anything…yet.

I watched the old fool sprawled body as it was thrown from the stairs, where he then started to back away into the wall as if hoping it might swallow him away from this vicious madman. I walked heavily down the stairs, emphasizing each step… just so he'd feel my approach that little bit more. Get the fear in him really going- with every thud I felt his tension increase. "Oh you're scared now aren't you" I hissed poisonously. I punched him several times in the face where his head began to loll limply. Barely conscious I stuck my head to his. Breathing deeply, I spoke words of hate into his ear. Of how he was going to die. Here on his knees. How know one would miss such a vile thug, and he would die alone, as the stupid, pathetic weakling that he was. The speech continued to flow from my tongue like a fountain of darkness. I wanted to break him emotionally; to see him collapse onto his knees; to hate his every thought and feeling. But moreover I wanted to scream the words that pulsated around my head, banging and gnawing at my soul every waking moment- those that haunted me. The things I thought of myself. Who was it that I really hated? Vengual? My order? Myself? I'd always tried to blame someone other than myself. I was so much easier to bear than to choke myself with guilt.

Even now as I held a knife to his beaten form I could see my brothers face staring back at me. A bead of sweat rolled down the bloodsailors head while the cold steel threatened his throat. The words he tried to speak choked as I watched the contradicting emotions of panic and resignation battle for dominance in his head, which one might find in a man just condemned to death. Then again I suppose this was pretty much the same situation. My brothers leering face continued to flash before my eyes, and I remembered holding him just like this. The look of taunting hate in his eyes was all I could see, and so I missed the fearful ones of those that I endangered. I kept switching between my reality and past in such speed that I began to feel sick and dizzy. Now I had to make a choice. If I did this everything I had hoped to redeem would be lost. Home- there would be no such place. What I had done seemed so right when I did it, and so wrong afterwards. Was this the same? Would nightmares torture my soul if I did this? The Minutes continued to tick by. We stood deathly still as I contemplated the fate of the man whose life was so frailly held in my hands. And yet Kastin deserved retribution. These where murderers; cut throats; scoundrels, and they deserved death. A ferocious battle was developing in my mind as my indecision had me stood at a standstill. If I killed him I would abandon my order forever. Live as an outcast. Live as nothing and no-one. If I let him live I would never avenge Kastin. Why is my mind so messed up? Someone tell me what to do…. Kastin would have told me what to do. What would he have wanted? What does it matter? If I killed him I was lost. If I let him live I was lost. Life is one useless existence after another that means nothing. Is nothing. Amounts to nothing.

I took the knife form the bloodsailors throat and sheathed it within my gauntlet with a heavy reluctance. Dejectedly I left. Damn I was so useless I could even do this right. All I had to do was one final cut and vengeance would have been mine. My path of destruction lay in my wake as I crossed over the dozens I had slaughtered to get here. I didn't feel guilty for there deaths. But to kill Vengual would have been so final… so definite. Damn it, I needed to think.

**Aribeth:**

I was worried. It had only been two days since the death of our heroes' comrade. He was last seen drinking his soul into oblivion in the local tavern, though now was missing. Would he be so foolish as to go after revenge? If he did the law would be quite clear on what would happen… he would have to die. Then there was his mysterious past. What he meant by what he did afterwards I have no idea but I can guess that it was to do with a bloody vengeance. Why must blood answer blood in this world gone mad?

"Lady Aribeth" I turned to find a boy standing before me, pale and sickly looking.

"Yes" I replied.

"We have located Leonal as you asked" He paused before continuing "He's been spotted near the docks district"

"Thank-you" And with those words I swept past him towards the last known position of our hope. The streets still smothered in the choking darkness of death where lit only by the torches the guards held and the burning piles of the plague victims. The docks where strangely desolate and empty though most of me suspected that this was due to our heroes… "Influence" on the cut throats that used to roam these streets preying on the weak. This would at least make him easier to spot providing he wanted to be spotted. A roguish assassin he once was I have no doubt he'd be able to hide in the concealing shadows, yet he was half drunk and probably tottering through the streets with no regard for stealth. The cobblestones beneath my feet began to echo with another set of footprints that now wandered down this same alley. Briefly wondering if it could be Leonal I turned to find the cruel face of a thug staring back at me. His went towards a knife in his belt but not before I could cut him two with my blade that span in a silver excellence. Why did everyone have to do this in times of crisis?

Leonal was sat on a bar stool, hitting another shot. He was now bleary eyed and off balance. Had he stood he would have fallen over. "Come for a drink" he slurred raising a glass to me before knocking it back with practiced ease, and flashed me a crooked smile.

"This won't help you"

"Oh no? I think it helps a lot" He began finishing with inaudible mutterings under his breath. Well this wouldn't do and so I pulled out a small vial that I had in my pack and swiftly poured it into a glass. It wasn't too hard to do this without him noticing because he was now cursing at another man who sat at the other side of the bar.

"Be quiet and drink this" I commanded. He eyed me suspiciously but could hold no logical train of thought together so merely shrugged and downed the newly presented liquid. In a little over ten minutes its effects where now visible as the man became more and more sober. With that I could see an angry expression arise.

**Leonal:**

That stupid bitch. Drinking made me forget everything. I would have to think of what I nearly did this night. What I should have done. I didn't have to think about Kastin. Or life. Or anything. Well this wasn't true it didn't make everything go away but it helped. And now I would get a hangover twice as quick. Life hates me.

"You tricked me" I grunted at the now sitting paladin.

"You needed to sober up" She replied promptly "This is not the answer. Kastins death was tragic but to poison yourself with thi…"

"What would you know about Kastins death" I replied angrily "You don't know how he helped me. How he was the only one who could understand what I did."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But would he have wanted you to do this?"

"I'll never know what he would have wanted"

"That's not true and you know it" I knew it. I was silent for a moment.

"Where'd did you go this night"

"Checking up on me?" I replied tersely. She continued to gaze at me levelly, and waited for me to answer. "I went out. Is that a crime? I thought you didn't want me to get wasted in this piss bucket" (A comment that earned me reproving looks from the bar keep.) She continued to stare at me (It was starting to creep me out). I sighed "I went to find Vengual, alright?"

She looked down. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm so useless I couldn't even bloody kill him right." She sighed with relief.

"Good. You should let the courts sort it out" I had to suppress my laughter. She thought I hadn't killed him because of some kind of moral compass that guided me. I was just weak. Vengual would get his come up-ance eventually thought, and I would make sure of it.

"Come on" She spoke firmly "You're coming with me to the temple"

"What? No I'm not"

"Yes you are" she spoke again in that commanding voice that just screamed "I know what's best for you". The kind of tone you wish had a physical form so you could hit it.

Instead of arguing I merely nodded. I was tired of fighting everyone anyway.

The cooling darkness of the room swept over me as I slept. I saw everything. Everything I had done to those that had wronged me… and those that hadn't in its full horror. I remembered lying in a pool of my blood left to die, while I stared at the lifeless eyes of my lover, whose bore into me like a dagger. When my clan returned they nursed me back to full health and I recovered. The weeks of embittered fury that rose in my chest while I lay in their care was enough to make me do something crazy, stupid, cynical and sadistic. And yes what I did was all of those things.

I watched the first rival assassin fall as my knife met his throat from behind with swift haste. My sleeping form twitched at remembering the pleasure and satisfaction that kill brought. And the next one. And the one after that. Slowly my antagonists began to fall. I crept through the camp, slinking into the shadows with a concentration unrivalled by anything I had done before. My brother and ones he had brought to my home lay deep inside, and of all who suffered they would pay the dearest price. A quick merciful death was a none existent fate for them, that much I knew. I felt the wind of freedom rush through my hair, and snap under my feet with every step I took that brought me closer to my vengeance. The maid who sat around a camp fire screamed at seeing me. My body now tossed and turned in pain- the next moment she lay dead when I threw my knife into the heart of an innocent. I was beyond caring. I killed the cats, the dogs, the maids, the soldiers. Anything and anyone that lived. I took a torch down from one of the walls and set alight to the houses, and the livestock. The young and old alike slept as their home burned around them and consumed them alive. And all the while there screams of agony filled my head while I stood in the middle of this chaos laughing.

I entered the main building of this settlement that comprised the home of this assassin clan. Every servant, maid and child died. I met one who I recognized from the attack on my home. I beat him into submission before dissecting his fingers very slowly from his body. I relished the blood that now covered my hands. I continued to hack and maim this stupid bastard, before I finally killed him. I did that to every one of the ones who I recognized. Finally I met my brother. We fought a vicious battle, slicing and attacking each other with an insane fury. I remember screaming at him "Why?"

"Because it was so fun" was the response that I got. Even as I held him fast against the wall after I came out as the victor, I had a flashback of my knife against his throat at my home. I could have killed him, but I wouldn't and now Carla was dead.

"You can't do it, can you?" He sneered at me with that hateful leering face. I might have retorted but witty comments always seem to be reserved for after the villains death, when no-one is around to hear, and I would have hated to break tradition. Or maybe I just couldn't control this anger anymore. His veins poured crimson life that I had taken. It covered my face and soaked into my hair, while I lavished in its cool feel. When Kastin came for me, I sat outside the now smoldering wreckage laughing manically. I was exiled and that was the last time I ever saw home. Home. Such a distant idea… I awoke in a cold sweat. Oh Gods I'm a monster. I had seen that before, but never in such detail… I had never had to see the face of everyone I killed. I knew now that those faces would scorch my mind forever

I was so terrified to sleep now that by the sixth day I was a shaking wreck. Dark circles formed under my eyes, and I shivered with fatigue, alone in that room. I hadn't left it since I had returned form the tavern. No one had come near. I was left to myself and my mind warped and twisted in a sadistic fury. I wanted revenge so badly but who to take it out on. I was stirred from my cynical thought by a short knock on the door. I paid no attention and so she entered anyway as I knew she would.

"You haven't been sleeping well" Aribeth stated seating herself upon a small chair.

"Duh" She chose not to comment. Stupid goody- goody paladin. I wanted her too get mad at me. To yell at me. It was hard to do it too myself. At this I could hold it back no longer and I felt the tears of pain well up in my eyes. Damn it why was I so pathetic? I wanted to hit myself for being so puny, when Kastin lay dead because of me. I had no business being weak. Aribeth put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault" She told me as though she knew exactly what I was thinking. "You're a good person"- Good person? Good person?

"I'm a monster" That part I hadn't meant to say. But I had so I might as well continue and smash any delusion she was under about the so called hero of Neverwinter. "You want to know what I did huh? Why Kastin was here to watch me in the first place" She sat quietly and expectantly. She probably thought it couldn't be so bad. Well she'd soon see. So I told her. Every sordid little detail and how I felt the exhilaration and satisfaction all the way through. In my tale I noted her expression growing more and more disturbed. Good! No-one should be under any delusions of who I am. When I finally finished a profound silence fell onto the room.

"But you still felt regret" She said.

"I killed them all"

"But you still felt regret" she repeated.

"So?"

"So, if you where a monster you wouldn't want redemption" I considered her words but only for a moment, as my familiar defensive barrier surrounded me again. I was a monster and that was that.

"What would you know?" I spat with my familiar "no-one understands me" routine. Curiously enough she smiled at this. Yes smiled.

"You'd be surprised." She continued to smile "But that's a story for another time. Come the cure is ready to be made"

**(Authors note: Okay this is chapter 8. I won't be updating for a week or two so please take the time read and review so I'll have lots of reviews to read when I get back, whether you like it or not. Then I can ****write better chapters in the future)**


End file.
